Sho Sakai
|image = File:CU_Sho_Sakai_2014.png |imagewidth = 180px |caption = Sho Sakai, circa 2014 |Row 1 title = Occupation: |Row 1 info = 2D-3D IllustratorEnterbrain (August 25, 2001). Capcom Design Works (Japanese). Pg. 235. ISBN 4-75771-847-0 |Row 2 title = Years active: |Row 2 info = 1993 - present }} Sho Sakai ( ) is an artist from Capcom who has worked in both Strider 2 and the 2014 Strider, and is the lead artist behind Hiryu's modern designSayed, Rashid (January 24, 2014). "Strider Interview: How Hiryu Is Making A Cracking Return To Next-Gen Consoles". gamingbolt.com. Accessed May 27, 2016. He has also been credited as "Shochan"Capcom (October 1994, Arcade). Armored Warriors (English). Ending, Staff RollCapcom (April 1995, Arcade). Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness (English). Ending, Staff Roll, "Syo Sakai"Capcom (March 1994, Arcade). Resident Evil Survivor (English). Ending, Staff Roll and "Nezumi Otoko" (Japanese for "Rat/Mouse Man").Capcom (1996, Arcade). Star Gladiator Episode 1: Final Crusade (English). Ending, Staff RollCapcom (January 2000, Dreamcast). Tech Romancer (English). Ending, Staff RollCapcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider 2 (English). Ending, Staff Roll Career Sho Sakai has been working at Capcom since atleast 1993. His first known credited work is for item illustrations in the Arcade shoot-em'up Eco Fighters. Over the years he has worked in a variety of positions, but he's primarily an illustrator who produces both 2D and 3D artwork. His specialty seems to be mecha and robot designs, and he has produced such artwork for games like Cyberbots, Tech Romancer, Lost Planet 2 and Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon. In 1999, Sakai worked as one of three graphic artist in Strider 2, alongside Harumaru and Shoei. He was in charge of enemy character designs and promotional imagesCapcom (1999). Capcom Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Pg. 11, creating the designs for most of the secondary characters (like Solo and the Kuniang trio) and mechanical enemies such as the Emperor Dragon. Sakai commented, however, that he tended to avoid staff meetings due to all the arguing that happened during them. Sho Sakai rejoined the series in 2014 as Art Director and Character Designer for Double Helix Games and Capcom's modern Strider retelling. Due to Sakai's "franchise experience", his involvement in the project was promoted from the very beginningStaff (July, 2013). News article. Polygon. Accessed May 27, 2016, although initially referred as simply the "enemy artist on Strider 2" and rarely by name. Sakai was in charge of designing both Hiryu and the majority of enemy characters. He led the design of Hiryu's model every step of the way, from sketches to the final 3D modelCalvert, Darren (February 7, 2014). "Interview: Double Helix Games on Carving Out a New Strider for PS4". pushsquare.com. Accessed May 27, 2016, and created the new elements of his outfit such as the hardened armor, Climb Sickle and plasma scarf. It was said that, thanks to his first-hand knowledge of the series, he ensured a "design authenticity" for all the characters. According to Sakai himself, the key point was creating a design for Hiryu that looked like his Strider 2 incarnation from afar, but upon closer inspection was actually completely different.GregaMan (February 13, 2014). "Get the dirt on Strider's new game with this behind-the-scenes feature" (English). Capcom-unity.com. Accessed May 27, 2016 Gameography Art Gallery Character Art Str2 solo artwork.png|''Strider 2'' Solo Str2 tonpooh artwork.png|''Strider 2'' Tong Pooh Str2 kuniang backstage.png|''Strider 2'' Kuniang sisters Str2 terrorist art.png|Terrorist Honghuo New_hiryu_art.png|Hiryu's early design in the 2014 Strider StrHD_hiryu_sketch.png|Hiryu plasma scarf sketches NewStrider_Hiryu_artwork.png|Final Hiryu design NewStrider solo artwork.png|2014 Strider Solo NewStrider TongPooh artwork.png|2014 Strider Tong Pooh NewStrider Xiwangmu artwork.png|Xi Wang Mu Promotional Artwork Str2_3d_designworks.jpg|3D promotional poster for Strider 2 NewStrider_hiryu_sakai.png|2014 Strider promotional image References Category:Creators